


Olisbos

by kla1991



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kla1991/pseuds/kla1991
Summary: Helena speaks Greek in bed instead of saying the word "dildo," because she's a giant nerd.





	Olisbos

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vestwearer for editing!

            Myka flopped over onto the bed and started massaging her arm immediately after Helena came—she’d really had to work for that one. Helena was smiling now, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed, but she’d been frowning earlier, straining against Myka’s hand like something was off. Usually she told Myka when something was off.

            “How are you doing?” Myka asked.

            Helena hummed and stretched. “That was good.”

            “Good… but not great?”

            For half a second, Helena frowned again, but it was covered up with an impish look as she took over rubbing Myka’s sore arm muscles. She pulled Myka toward her until they were nestled close, then she started licking Myka’s wet fingers, sucking them into her mouth.

            It was nice, and sort of reassuring, but they both knew it wasn’t an answer.

            “C’mon,” Myka whispered. “Tell me?”

            Fingers clean, Helena started kissing Myka’s knuckles until she was ready to speak.

            “There was a time once when I quite enjoyed the use of a, ah… an _olisbos_. Given the plethora of modern marvels, perhaps sometime we could obtain one?”

            “ _Olisbos_? I’ve never heard of that.”

            “We called them dildos?”

            Myka looked at Helena’s sheepish wince and burst out laughing. “That’s still what they’re called, you could have just said that!”

            “ _Shakespeare_ called them dildos, I expected the term might have gone out of fashion.”

            Helena’s breath rushed out when Myka dropped her weight across Helena’s stomach, dangling her arms over the edge of the bed and digging underneath it.

            “So you thought Greek would work better?” she asked, while Helena wrapped her arms around Myka’s thighs to stop her from falling off the bed and onto her face.

            When she started scrambling back up, Helena tried to be helpful. Mostly she was distracted by the wooden box in Myka’s hands. Myka placed it between them and settled cross-legged.

            “I think you’re gonna like this,” Myka said.

            Helena sat up on her elbow to peer into the now opened box. Neatly arranged inside were four different dildos.

            “Medical-grade silicone, definitely a modern marvel. Anything you wanna try?”

            There was a quiet moment while Helena examined the dildos, running her fingers along smooth curves and various textures before glancing up at Myka through her lashes.

            “Do you have a favorite?”

            Myka considered, then picked one with gentle ridges. When she cocked her head in question, Helena pushed the box out of the way and wound her fingers into Myka’s hair to pull her down. Their kiss was eager, with teeth and tongue, and Myka’s hands roamed over Helena’s breasts, her stomach and hips, down until she was cupping Helena’s vulva and Helena was pressing desperately into her palm. Myka sucked one nipple and bit it lightly before she sat up.

            “God, you’re so wet,” she gasped when her fingers slid between Helena’s labia, pressing at her entrance but not penetrating.

            “You’re so beautiful, you can hardly blame me.”

            Helena sat up when Myka reached out for her, kissing her again. They were both panting when Myka pulled away, fumbling with a small bottle of lube before she brought the tip of the dildo up to where her fingers had been. When she circled Helena’s clit, Helena fell back onto the bed.

            “Ready?” Myka asked her.

            “Yes. Slowly?”

            Myka nodded, wetting the head of the dildo further before pushing it gently, gently, inside. Helena moaned long and low as the dildo slipped in, lifting her hips to improve the angle. Stretching out along her side, Myka pressed kisses onto Helena’s face and neck and shoulders.

            “Good?”

            “Great,” Helena breathed out. She took hold of Myka’s wrist and encouraged her to move.

            At every ridge, Helena whimpered, and when Myka paused with the dildo nearly pulled out, she whined and bucked her hips. Myka pushed back inside, and she bit Helena’s shoulders when Helena’s nails dug into her arm. For a while, they kept moving slowly like this, deep inside and then out again.

            “Harder,” Helena rasped.

            Myka drove the dildo in, and Helena shouted when it pressed harshly into her g-spot. Again the ridges made her tremble as Myka pulled out, and even more when Myka thrust in hard again. Kisses had turned into long licks and harsh bites, and Myka was grinding into the side of Helena’s hip, speeding up her thrusts unconsciously as Helena’s beautifully erotic sounds ratcheted up her own arousal.

            “Yes, god, Myka. Faster.”

            “Can you come like this?” Myka asked, leaning up on her elbow to improve her angle.

            Helena nodded sharply, wrapping her arms around Myka and clinging to her. Long red marks appeared along Myka’s ribs when the pace truly picked up, and her moans were higher and almost constant. Myka sucked a bruise onto Helena’s neck, and she felt Helena’s muscles tighten, resisting the push and pull of Myka’s penetration. She started decreasing the length of each thrust, focusing instead of depth and force.

            “Oh, oh, don’t stop. Please, My-ka, ah!”

            Spine suddenly rigid, Helena clamped her arms around Myka’s torso like a vice, panting and gasping into her ear until her breath stopped completely. They hung there in a moment of near complete stillness, Helena’s muscles barely trembling, Myka’s hand barely moving the dildo inside her.

            And then, with one last loud moan, Helena went limp and collapsed onto the bed. Myka slowed her movements while the aftershocks rolled through Helena, easing the dildo out, gently, gently, until Helena was still again and the dildo was removed.

            Helena was trying to speak, but Myka lay down beside her again, brushing hair from her face and shushing her gently. When the heat had dissipated and goosebumps started to rise on Helena’s skin, Myka retrieved the sheets from their tangle at the end of the bed and covered them both.

            “How are you doing now?” she whispered.

            Another moan, and Helena’s eyes rolled back. Her response was garbled but enthusiastic. Myka snickered and buried her face in Helena’s hair.

            “Yeah, that sounds like Greek to me.”


End file.
